Et si Bella
by miella
Summary: Et si Bella n'avait Pas appelé Rosalie? Et si l'Carlisle avorter fel avait? Après La Perte bébé de fils, s'enfonce Bella DANS fils mutisme TANDIS Que les loups urgence sa mort et au Québec les Volturie veulent la transformation ... Vampires citrons ET
1. Carlisle , Je Crois Que Je Suis enceinte

Salut les gens ! comme beaucoup d'entre vous je suis tombée amoureuse de la saga de Stéphenie Meyer, et j'ai décidé d'en faire mon remix..

Ce premier chapitre reprend seulement Révélation. C'est long mais je suis obligée de le mettre pour vous situer mon point de départ.

Bref, les personnage appartiennent à Stéphenie meyer, je ne fait que jouer avec.

Je vous laisse à la lecture, bisous A.

Ma grossesse prématurée avait tous changé. Nous étions sur l'île d'Esmé depuis deux semaines. Edward ayant enfin consentit à me toucher nous sortions beaucoup moins, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Mon cauchemar ne cessait de me hanter la nuit et il m'épuisait. Une nuit, je me réveillai en sursaut après un énième cauchemar sur l'enfant aux cheveux de bronze. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. La touffeur était infernale. La transpiration collait mes cheveux sur mes tempes et dégoulinait le long de mon cou. Je tapotais les draps aux alentours pour découvrir que j'étais seule.

- Edward ?

Au même instant, mes doigts frôlèrent un objet lise, plat et raide. Une feuille de papier pliée en deux. M'emparant de la note, je tâtonnai afin d'allumer. La lettre était adressée à Mme Cullen.  
Edward avait du s'éclipser pour chasser. Je poussai un soupir.  
J'essuyai la sueur sur mon front. J'étais alerte, bien que la pendule sur la coiffeuse indiquât plus de une heure du matin. Je savais que je ne me rendormirai pas, enfiévré et collante comme je l'étais.  
J'errai sans but dans la maison sombre, allumant les lampes au fur et à mesure.  
Je terminai dans la cuisine, et je songeai que j'avais peut-être besoin d'un peu de réconfort. Je fouillai dans le réfrigérateur, jusqu'à ce que je déniche de quoi préparer des cuisses de poulet. La viande qui grésillait dans la poêle émit un bruit agréable et banal, qui me donna le sentiment d'être moins seule. L'odeur était si alléchante que je commençai à manger à même la poêle, me brûlant la langue au passage. Au cinquième ou sixième morceau cependant, la viande avait suffisamment refroidie pour que je puisse en apprécier le goût. Je cessai peu à peu de mâcher. La saveur n'avait-elle pas quelque chose de particulier ? Je vérifiai que le tout était assez cuit, puis renouvelai l'expérience. Pouah ! Parfaitement immangeable. Je me précipitai vers l'évier pour cracher ma bouchée. Tout à coup l'odeur de la viande frite m'était devenue intolérable. Je jetai tout le contenue de l'assiette à la poubelle, puis ouvris les fenêtres afin d'aérer la pièce. Une brise frisquette s'était levée, sa caresse sur ma peau me fit du bien.  
Brusquement je me sentis épuisée. J'ouvris également les fenêtres du salon et me couchai sur le canapé. Je remis le film que nous avions regardé quelques jours auparavant et m'endormis dès la première chanson.  
Je me réveillais bien plus tard, des bras frais autour de moi. Edward me serrait contre lui. Au même instant une douleur fulgurante me tordit l'estomac.

- je suis désolé Bella, je n'ai pas pensé que tu aurais si chaud sans moi.  
- excuse-moi ! Répondis-je, incapable de me concentrer sur ses paroles.

Je me débâtis pour échapper à son étreinte et fonçais à la salle de bain.

- Bella ?

Accroupis, je vomis dans les toilettes.

- que se passe-t-il Bella ?

Je n'étais pas encore en mesure de lui parler. Il me soutint anxieusement, et attendit que je reprenne mon souffle.

- fichu poulet pas frais !

Je me remis debout tant bien que mal afin de me rincer la bouche.

- ça va ? me demanda-t-il tendu.  
- sûrement une intoxication alimentaire, je me suis fais du poulet cette nuit. Il avait un sale goût alors je l'ai balancé mais j'en avais mangé quelques morceaux.  
- et maintenant comment te sens-tu ? S'enquit-il en me portant jusqu'au lit où il m'assit.

Je réfléchis un instant. La nausée avait disparut.

- Normal. J'ai même un peu faim !

Il me fit patienter une heure avant de me préparer des œufs. J'étais juste un peu fatigué par mon insomnie. Il alluma CNN et je somnolai sur ses genoux.  
Les informations finirent par me lasser et je me retournai pour l'embrasser. Exactement comme ce matin, un élancement me déchira les entrailles quand je bougeai. Sachant que je n'arriverai pas à temps à la salle de bain, je courus jusqu'à l'évier. Une fois encore Edward me suivit et retint mes cheveux tandis que je vomissais.

-nous devrions peut-être aller à rio afin de consulter un médecin ?  
- non ça ira mieux quand je serai lavé les dents.

Je fouillais dans ma valise en quête de la trousse médicale d'urgence, Alice y avait mis ce qu'il fallait. Avant que je puisse trouver ce qu'il me fallait pour calmer les maux de mon ventre, je tombai sur la petite boite bleue. Je me mis à compter. Une fois. Deux fois.  
Edward entra dans la pièce et me fis sursauter.

- ça va ?  
- oui et non, croassai-je.  
- Bella ? Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- combien de jours depuis le mariage ? demandai-je  
- dix-sept, pourquoi ?

Je lui montrai la petite boite bleue.

- tu es malade à cause de tes règles ?  
- non, Edward, balbutiai-je. Je...j'ai cinq jours de retard.

Il se figea et ne bougea plus.

- ce n'est sûrement pas une intoxication alimentaire.

Par instant, involontairement je portai la main à mon ventre.

- oh ! couinai-je

Edward ne bougeai plus, transformé en statue. Je relevai mon tee-shirt et examinai mon ventre.

-impossible ! chuchotai-je.

Un petit bedon pointait entre mes hanches.  
Je ne pouvais pas être enceinte !  
Je me rappelai ensuite une après midi ou je faisais des recherche sur les sang-froid. Incube.  
Non !  
Le téléphone d'Edward se mit à sonner, interrompant le court de mes pensées. Edware n'avait pas bougé. Je m'emparai alors du téléphone et décrochai.

- Alice ? croassai-je.  
- Bella ? tout va bien ?  
- oui. Euh... Carlisle est dans les parages ?  
- oui je te le passe. Pourquoi Edward n'a pas décroché ?  
- je ne sais pas.  
- que se passe-t-il Bella ?  
- qu'as-tu vu ?

Il eu un silence.

- je te passe Carlisle.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas répondu ? Est-ce qu'elle m'avait vu avec un mini Edward dans les bras ? Une vague de chaleur coula dans mes veines.

- Kella ? Bonjour c'est Carlisle.  
- Je... est-ce que les vampires sont sujet aux états de choc ?  
- Edward est blessé ?  
-Non... il est juste, surpris.  
- Je ne comprends pas, Bella.  
- je crois que, enfin je suppose que... je pourais être... enceinte.

Comme pour confirmer mes paroles un mouvement déforma mon abdomen.  
Après un long silence, Carlisle me posa plusieurs questions. J'y répondis le plus sérieusement possible, choqué. Soudain Edward se redressa et me pris le téléphone des mains. Il discuta un moment puis raccrocha, pâle comme la mort.

- alors ?  
- Carlisle pense que tu es enceinte. Nous rentrons, nous allons te débarrassé de ce monstre je te le promet. Et il disparut de la pièce. 


	2. Les loups attaquent

Salut tout le monde ! =)

Un nouveau chapitre, que je vous laisse dévorer sans attendre !

Juste une petite chose, c'est à partir de ce chapitre que mon histoire commence vraiment.

Bisous et n'oubliez pas de laissez vos rewiew !

PDV Jacob

L'attente était insupportable. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'elle était partie. Trois semaines qu'elle s'était mariée avec la sangsue.  
Je me demande comment il allait annoncer la disparition de Bella. Je suppose que le cercueil serra sceller. Charlie ne s'en remettra jamais. Comment elle pouvait lui faire ça ? Et me faire ça à moi ? De rage je me levai du lit où je tentai vainement de dormir et sorti de ma chambre en claquant la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? grognai-je en direction de Paul.

Vautré sur mon canapé, il regardait un match de football, un paquet de chips dans les mains.

- Ta sœur m'a dit de faire comme chez moi.

Foutu imprégnation ! C'était censé être un phénomène rare ! Déjà quatre membre de la meute s'étaient imprégné et voilà que Paul s'imprégnait lui aussi. De ma sœur en plus !  
Rachel était rentrée de l'université la semaine dernière. Depuis Paul était devenu un doux petit agneau. Complètement écœurent.

- Arrête de t'agité comme ça ! grogna Paul en augmentant le son.

Je me relevai du fauteuil où je venais de m'assoir et sorti dehors. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouvait à la sangsue ? Il était toujours stoïque, froid et son côté protecteur ! Parfaitement étouffant. Une vraie mère poule. Elle allait devenir une sangsue, une buveuse de sang.

- Hey jake !

Je me retournai. Embry courrait vers moi. Il s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètre de moi et cria :

- Elle est revenue !

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Bella.

- Charlie est chez Billy. Apparemment Bella aurait attrapé une sorte de maladie tropicale assez grave.

Alors c'est comme ça que ça allait se passer. Il l'avait transformé. Je grimaçai. Bella avait choisi. Lui. Pas moi, Jacob.

- Sam prévoie l'attaque pour demain. Pars jake.

Je levai la tête vers lui. Il comprenait en parti mon chagrin s'étant déjà imprégné. Je soufflai.  
Il était hors de question que je participe à la mise à mort de Bella. Je retirai mon short et l'accrochai à ma cheville tout-en commençant à me transformer.

_Jacob !_  
Sam.  
_Reviens !_  
_Non._  
J'espérai qu'il n'utiliserait pas sa double voix d'Alpha.  
_Je ne peux pas Sam. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'y obliger._  
_Tu es mon second. Tu dois protéger la meute._  
_Je ne participerai pas au meurtre de Bella, grondai-je en me mettant à courir vers le nord._  
_Il avait le choix !_  
Je refusai de répondre et redoublai d'énergie, me concentrant seulement sur le mouvement de mes muscles. Je filai droit vers la frontière canadienne. Les heures filèrent et je courrai toujours. Enfin, éreinté, je m'arrêtai en plain milieu de la forêt. Je reprenais forme humaine et m'habillai. Je ne participerai pas à sa mise à mort.

PDV Bella

- on ne peut pas continuer comme ça Bella.

Edward venait de rentrer dans la chambre. je tournai la tête vers lui. Ce que je vis me fendi le coeur. mon coeur déjà bien meurtrit. Edward avait les traits tirés, plein de souffrance et de chagrin. Je savais que j'en étais en partie responsable mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Je détournai les yeux et le souvenir des derniers jours me revint en tête...  
Edward avait préparé les valises, avancé notre vol du retour et nous étions partie. Durant tout le trajet il n'avait pas desserrer les dents. Moi non plus. J'avais posé les mains sur mon ventre et avais songé au bébé. Notre bébé. J'étais sûr de pouvoir convaincre Edward de me garder.  
J'étais donc tombée des nues lorsque Carlisle m'avait demandé, peu après être rentré à la villa, si je n'était pas trop fatiguer pour pratiquer l'avortement maintenant.  
j'avais alterné les larmes, la colère et les supplications mais rien y fire. Edward n'en démordait pas. Et tout devint claire pour moi : il voulait se débarrasser de notre bébé.  
Deux jours après, Carlisle m'avorta. De mon bébé, d'une partie de moi-même.

- C'est un monstre Bella ! Il te tuera, avait plaidé Alice pour la défense de son frère. Je l'ai vu !  
- Mais c'est "mon" bébé ! Et tu dis toi même que tes visions sont changeante !

Après l'opération j'étais resté coucher, refusant toute nourriture. Edward se sentait mal. Peu à peu je sentais que l'on s'éloignait l'un de l'autre et ça me tuai.  
Edward s'assit sur mon lit, me ramenant à la réalité. Je m'adossai à la tête de lit et le regardai. Sa beauté m'émerveilla encore mais n'eu aucun effet sur mon cœur. cette constatation me fit peur.

- Bella...  
- Pourquoi ? dis-je alors. Pourquoi avoir tant insister ?

Il compris immédiatement.

- c'était un demi-sang. Il t'aurait pompé tout ton sang, t'aurait brisé les os !

Son air torturé me fit mal mais je restai à ma place.

- Je suis forte Edward, j'aurais vécu et supporté la douleur ! m'écriai-je.

Un faible sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne veut pas risquer ta vie mon amour. Déteste moi si tu veux mais ma décision était la bonne.

Abattu, il se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Une peur sourde me glaça les os. non. je pouvait vivre sans mon bébé mais pas sans Edward.

- Attends !

il se retourna et vint m'enlacer. Je me blottis contre son torse et laissai allé mes larmes.

- Chut ma Bella, je ne te quitterai pas, je resterai la.  
- Edward j'ai peur, sanglotai-je.

il me serra plus fort et me berça, chantonnant ma berceuse.

Il faisait nuit quand je me réveillai. Calée contre le torse d'Edward, je restai ainsi sans bouger, le temps d'examiner mes pensées. La peur et la douleur habitaient Edward lorsqu'il me parlait du bébé. Et malgré moi je du admettre que mon bébé avait été dangereux pour moi. Je repensai au moment ou j'avais eut des doutes concernant l'humanité d'Edward voilà bientôt deux ans. J'avais fait des recherches sur le sang-froid.  
_incube_.  
C'était donc ça !  
je soupirai doucement.

- Bella ?

je me retournai doucement pour lui faire face. il me sourit et je lui rendis son sourire. Il m'observa longtemps, traçant des cercles sur mon visage.

- Tu me pardonne ? demanda-t-il finalement, anxieux.  
- Bien sûr, murmurai-je. Comment pourrai-je t'en vouloir ?

Un sourire illumina ses traits mais il se fana vite.

- Alors de quoi as-tu peur ?

Je le regardai peiné. Ses yeux ambre me fixaient avec intensité, m'empechant de détourner le regard. Il roula, de sorte à se trouver au-dessus de moi et il emprisonna mon visage entre ses mains.

- J'ai peur que rien ne soit plus pareil entre nous, Edward.

une larme roula sur ma joue et il l'embrassa.

- Je...

Il se tendis soudain et appela :

- Carlisle !

il se leva du lit à une vitesse surhumaine, achevant de m'inquiéter. je me redressai.

- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Les loup arrivent, dit-il anxieux.  
- Pour moi ? mais je suis toujours humaine ! il faut que j'aille les voir.

je me levai du lit mais ma maladresse habituelle me rattrappa et je me pris les pieds dans la couverture. Edware me retins et m'aida à me remettre debout.

- non, tu reste ici.  
- Mais ils veulent vous tuer ! il faut qu'il me voit !  
- c'est trop dangereux.  
- Merde à la fin Edward ! vous allez vous entre-tuer si ils Sam ne me voit pas ! je dois y aller.

je plantai mon regard dans le sien et y mis toute la détermination possible.

- Elle a raison, intervint Carlisle.  
- non, gémit-il.  
- Edward viens avec moi, dis-je. Il faut juste qu'ils me voit !  
- Va-y, aquiesa carlisle.

Edward grogna mais je n'y prêtait pas attention.

- tu peux m'emmener jusqu'en bas ? demandai-je à Edward.

il me mit sur son dos.

- Bella !

Alice se leva du canapé et m'arracha des bras de son frère pour m'enlacer.

- heureux que tu sois de nouveau parmis nous ! s'exclama Emett.

Je leur fit à tous un grand sourire puis me tournai vers Edward.

- Où sont-il ?  
- ils seront là dans 2minutes, grogna-t-il.

je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entré, Edward et Alice sur les talons.

- ces sales chiens brouille toutes mes visions, maugréa-t-elle.

ils se tendirent soudain et les loups déboulèrent dans le jardin.


	3. remonter la pente

**Bonjour les gens !**

**D'abord je m'excuse vraiment pour ce léger retard ! :S Je sais je suis impardonnable mais l'inspiration n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et comme je ne veux pas bâcler ma fic' j'ai préférée attendre qu'elle revienne !**

**Bref, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

**Merci à Mrs Esmée Cullen pour ses messages qui m'ont aidée à terminer ce chapitre plus vite que prévu !**

**Je vous laisse on se retrouve en bas,**

**Bonne lecture…**

* * *

[Et les loups déboulèrent dans le jardin des Cullen…]

**PDV Bella :**

Instinctivement, Edward se mit devant moi et je dû me pencher pour voir la scène. Sam en avant, les loups se déplièrent sur la pelouse, faisant voler des mottes de terre avec leurs énormes pattes.

Un coup d'œil me permit de remarquer que Jake n'était pas là. Je ne m'attardais pas sur ce constat, me concentrant plutôt sur le moment présent. Les loups avaient ralentis, avançant maintenant à pas lent en grognant, le poil hérissé.

La masse compacte des loups dégageait une force sauvage et terrifiante qui me fascina. J'eu beau savoir qu'ils ne me feraient aucun mal, je du user de toute ma volonté pour obligé mes jambes à descendre les marches du perron.

Edward poussa un grognement à peine audible, manifestant son mécontentement mais il resta à sa place.

Il était le mieux placer pour savoir que les loups nous sauterais à la gorge au moindre mouvement brusque de la part des vampires.

Une fois à une dizaine de mètre en face de la meute, je m'arrêtais. Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer.

Les loups s'étaient immobilisés et restaient silencieux mis à part un mâle de couleur sable que j'identifiais comme Seth. Celui-ci poussait de temps à autre des gémissements et je compris qu'il était venu contre son gré. Ce fut lui qui me donna le courage de prendre la parole :

- Etes vous si pressez de rompre le traiter que vous ne prenez même pas le temps de vérifier si je suis toujours humaine ?

Je n'avais pas pu empêcher la colère de filtrer dans ma voix, lui donnant la puissance nécessaire pour que tout le monde m'entende.

Mais pensaient-ils sérieusement que j'allais accueillir avec le sourire le fait qu'ils aient voulu faire du mal à la famille Cullen ? Et même se faire mal ? Car pour sûr, ils n'en seraient pas sortis indemnes. Et cela m'aurait été insupportable car ça aurait été en partis ma faute.

Sam poussa un petit grognement puis s'approcha de nous.

- Je vais vérifiez pour vous, continuai-je, mon cœur bât, mes yeux sont toujours marron, ma peau est beige et je ne brille pas !

En effet, un rayon de soleil avait traversé la couche de nuage et baignait le jardin d'une lumière dorée. Derrière moi, je pouvais deviner que la peau d'Edward et d'Alice était devenue semblable à du diamant. Mais la mienne restait d'un beige pâle.

- Vous entretuer est à ce point excitant pour que vous fonciez tête baissé ?

Sam, que j'identifiai grâce à son poil noir s'approcha. Il me fixa un long moment puis il tourna la tête vers Edward. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment. J'avais beau savoir qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils se battent, l'angoisse me tiraillait l'estomac. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à Alice et son visage détendu mais froid me rassura un peu. Je me détendis et desserrai les points. Valait mieux évité de faire coulé le sang maintenant. Je fus tiré de mes pensées par Edward qui s'était redressé en hochant la tête.

- Le traiter n'a pas été rompu, le reste ne vous concerne pas.

La dureté de ses paroles m'intrigua et je me rapprochais doucement de lui. Sam renâcla et la meute s'agita. La tension monta soudain. Edward et Sam se confrontèrent longuement du regard. Je retins ma respiration. Même Alice s'était figé, les yeux fermés, essayent de prévoir les événements. Seth gémis puis Sam grogna. D'un mouvement vif, Sam se détourna et détala dans les bois suivis de la meute. En quelques secondes la pelouse fut vide et cet espace soudain me déstabilisa. Je sentis deux bras m'enrouler et des lèvres frôlèrent mon oreille :

- Respire Bella, dis doucement un beau ténor.

Je pris une goulée d'air et le monde de stabilisa autour de moi. Soudainement, la fatigue s'abattit sur moi, comme si l'affrontement en les loups et nous avait durée une éternité. Je me laissai aller dans les bras d'Edward, savourant cette sécurité que ses bras me procuraient. Je fermais les yeux et je sentis qu'on me soulevait de terre.

- Je ne veux pas retourner dans la chambre marmonnai-je.

Quelque instant plus tard je sentis qu'on m'asseyait sur le canapé. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Edward s'éclipser vers la cuisine tandis qu'Alice s'asseyait à mes côtés, Esmée en face de moi. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Carlisle. Il me regardait soucieux.

- Je vais bien Carlisle, l'assurai-je. Mieux.

Avant que les souvenirs ne m'assaillent, je me concentrai sur les événements de cet après-midi. Tout d'abords il y avait cette discussion avec Edward qu'on n'avait pas terminé. Mais mes sentiments vis-à-vis de lui était trop entremêlé pour que moi-même j'y vois clair. Je l'aimais c'était incontestable. Mais était-ce vraiment de la même manière qu'avant ? Je sentis des larmes embuer mes yeux et je fus surprise n'avais-je pas déjà assez pleuré ? Je ravalai donc mes larmes et soupirai.

- Alors Bellisima, faut croire que t'as réussis à éviter le clash avec les chiens, serait-ce ça ton talent secret ? Eviter les situations qui peuvent devenir drôles ? rigola Emmett. Mais aïe ! j'ai rien fait Rosalie !

- Non tu dis des bêtises idiot !

Un sourire franc, le premier depuis plusieurs jours, étira mes lèvres.

Ah ! s'écria Emmett, me faisant sursauter, t'as vu j'ai réussi à la faire sourire !

Alice éclata d'un air joyeux qui détendit la pièce. Elle me serra en suite dans ses bras puis s'exclama :

- Il faut fêter ça ! On sort à Seattle cet après-midi !

Elle tapa dans ses mains et se leva d'un bond gracieux du canapé.

- Alice ! Soupira Edward en revenant dans le salon, une assiette à la main, Laisse au moins Bella se reposer.

- Quel rabat-joie ! dit cette dernière en lui tirant la langue. Elle n'a qu'à se reposer cet après-midi et on sort ce soir !

L'enthousiasme de ma Belle sœur me fis sourire et je secouai la tête, les choses ne changeaient pas.

Je pris l'assiette qu'Edward me tendait et soupirai. Il ne manquait pas une occasion de me faire avaler quelque chose.

Tandis qu'ils se disputaient, je repensai à cet après-midi. D'après ce que j'avais vu, Seth avait été obligé de venir. Et Jacob ? Où était-il ? Si Seth avait eu l'ordre de l'Alpha, pourquoi pas Jacob ? Que c'était-il donc passé ?

Je portai la fourchette à ma bouche sans faire attention à ce qui s'y trouvait. De toute façon pourquoi ressentir quelque chose ? Un bout de moi était mort alors pourquoi pas moi ? Sans que je m'en aperçu des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur mes joues et je fermai les yeux. Je mastiquais consciencieusement cherchant le goût des aliments. Mais j'avais beau me concentrer je le trouvais pas. Je me mis à paniquer. Avais-je vraiment perdu le fait de ressentir ? Un bout de moi, la partie la plus importante de mon être avait-elle vraiment disparut à jamais avec le bout de vie que j'avais en moi il y a quelque temps ? Les larmes se firent plus nombreuses puis se transformèrent en lourds sanglots. L'assiette tomba par terre et éclata en divers morceaux. Comme ma vie songeai-je vaguement. Soudain des bras m'entourèrent et j'entendis des voix lointaines. Je savais à qui elles appartenaient, et ce que mon cœur aurait du faire en les sentant et entendant. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il ne s'était pas emballé comme d'habitude. Je n'avais rien « ressentis ».

- Elle fait une crise d'angoisse ! s'écria Carlisle. Alice va me chercher ma trousse !

Dans état second j'écoutais toutes ces personnes tourbillonner autour de moi.

- Vivre ne sert à rien, murmurai-je.

Puis ce fut le noir.

J'étais consciente. Enfin seulement que j'étais dans le noir. Tout était calme autour de moi et cette paisibilité me fit du bien. Je ne réfléchis à rien, contemplant seulement ce noir qui m'entourait. Soudain, une main se posa sur mon front. Je soupirais puis clignais des yeux. Une lumière vive me brûla l'iris et je grognai.

- Bella.

Je sursautai puis regardai autour de moi. J'étais dans le bureau de Carlisle, allongée sur le sofa. Celui-ci était assis à quelques mètres de moi dans un fauteuil en cuir noir.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demandai-je en voyant que la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre.

- 19 heures. Tu as dormis toute la journée. Bella que c'est-il passé ?

Je me mis aussitôt à trembler en repensant à mes constatations du matin.

- Bella calme-toi, dis fermement Carlisle. Respire.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et je me calmai peu à peu. Pourtant la peur était toujours là. Je m'assis sur le sofa et ramenai mes jambes sous moi.

- Je ne ressens plus rien Carlisle ! gémis-je. Je… mon cœur ne s'emballe plus quand Edward me touche, je ne ressens plus le goût des aliments, je n'arrive pas à redevenir comme avant ! Quelque chose en moi est mort ! Et il ne revient pas...

- Tu as reçu un choc énorme Bella, c'est normal que certaines choses ne soient plus comme avant. Ton corps se protège. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout ça va revenir, il faut seulement lui laisser du temps.

Les paroles du médecin m'apaisèrent mais je posai encore une question :

- J'ai peur que rien ne soit plus comme avant avec Edward. Et le temps n'y fera pas grand-chose, murmurai-je. Quelque chose s'est cassée en moi quand mon bébé est parti. Edward me sera toujours indispensable dans ma vie mais j'ai peur qu'il n'occupe plus la même place qu'avant. Je ne veux pas le blesser, n'y qu'il parte, je n'y survivrai pas.

Carlisle me contempla longuement, le visage impassible.

- Nous savions tous que rien ne serai simple dans ton histoire avec Edward mais là… il soupira puis repris : Les événements récents compliquent beaucoup de choses. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'Edward est ton mari et je pense que tu devrais lui en parler.

Je baissai la tête et jouais avec un fil de mon pull.

- Edward t'aime et il ne te quittera pas Bella. Mais il faut que tu lui en parle. Et puis je suis là moi aussi, alors évite de nous faire des crises d'angoisse comme ce matin, hum ?

Je lui fis un sourire contrit qu'il me renvoya. Puis il se leva et j'en fis de même.

- Carlisle ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que je peux sortir avec Alice ce soir ?

Il me regarda surpris.

- Oui je pense que ça te ferai du bien de sortir.

- Merci.

Nous sortîmes du bureau puis descendîmes au salon. Edward fut de suite à mes coté et me lança un regard inquiet. Je lui fis un petit sourire puis détournai la tête. Je me détestai. Comment pouvais-je lui faire ça ? Je me sentais indigne de son amour. Indigne même de sa personne. Carlisle remarqua mon trouble et me serra doucement l'épaule avant de rejoindre Esmée.

Il fallait que j'arrête de culpabiliser. Je mettrai mes pensées et sentiments au clair quand les choses seront devenues normales. Enfin aussi normal que cela peut-être dans une famille de vampire !

Je soufflai un bon coup, pris la main d'Edward et me tournai vers Alice :

- Ta sortis à Seattle tient toujours ?

* * *

**Alors ? Ce chapitre ? :)**

**Je vais essayé de poster le prochain chapitre plus vite que celui-là mais même si j'ai toute l'inspiration du monde je dois également bosser dur à l'école donc ne m'en voulez pas trop…**

**Les rewiews font toujours plaisir alors n'hésité pas à vous lâcher !**

**Bye, à la prochaine**

**A.**


	4. Choisir

**Bonjour les gens ! Et oui je sais je suis en retard ! :/ Tout d'abord bonne Année à tous ! Que cette Année soit meilleure que la précédente pour tous.**

**En secondement, je sais vous avez attendu ce chapitre avec impatience. Mais purée j'ai eu du mal à le pondre ! Il est court je sais mais je vous promets que la suite arrivera plus vite !**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

- Ta sortie à Seattle tient toujours ?

Alice fut sur moi à une vitesse fulgurante et elle me serra dans ses bras en poussant des petits cris.

- Oui, oui ! pépia-t-elle. Génial ! Rosalie tu viens avec nous, pas la peine de discuter !

Mon amie lui lança un regard qui interdisait toute réplique. Puis un grand sourire s'étala à nouveau sur son visage.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça tu sais, me chuchota Edward.

- Je sais, murmurai-je sur le même ton, mais j'en ai envie, je veux que les choses redeviennent comme avant.

Edward me caressa tendrement la joue et plongea son regard dans le mien. Ce que j'y vis me réchauffa le cœur mais je ne pu empêcher d'éprouver un pincement de culpabilité. Plus tard, pensai-je. On aurait tout le temps de mettre les choses à plat plus tard, ce soir nous allions nous amuser.

Je déposai un baiser sur la joue de mon mari et suivit Alice qui était survolté. Je commencer même à me demandé si j'avais bien fait d'accepter !

- Non, non ! trop tard ma belle, ma menaça Alice j'ai déjà tout prévu alors tu ne te défile pas ! les garçons, soyez près dans une demi-heure !

Sur ce elle me prit par la main et m'entraîna dans sa chambre. Elle m'assit sur sa chaise et commença à triturer mes cheveux. Je fermai les yeux en soupirant. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Pourtant il faudrait du temps. Nous avions désormais un sujet tabou et son ombre planait au dessus de la famille.

- Sriiiiike ! hurla Alice en frappant dans ses mains comme une petite fille.

Je me mis à rire, complètement détendu. Finalement passer cette soirée avec ma famille était une bonne idée. Après qu'Alice eu jugée satisfaisante nos tenues, nous étions partis à Seattle. J'avais été seule avec Edward pendant le trajet et nous avions pu discuter. Je repensai à ce qu'il m'avait dit et souriais.

**Flash back :**

Mon cœur s'emballa et j'agrippai ma ceinture avec force lorsque nous dépassâmes une voiture en mordant sur l'autre voie. Edward eu un petit rire et plongea son regard dans le mien.

- Ma conduite te terrifie toujours autant à ce que je vois, rit-il.

- Oui, grognai-je et si tu pouvais regarder devant toi ça serait génial.

Un rire silencieux le secoua mais il tourna néanmoins la tête vers la route.

- Dis moi, lança Edward en tournant brièvement la tête vers moi, tu te rends compte que tu as accepté de passer la soirée à Seattle avec Alice ?

Je ris doucement, également étonnée de moi-même. Auparavant j'avais toujours trouvé une excuse pour échappé aux sorties avec Alice.

- Oui, je crois.

Nous rîmes tous les deux, détendu.

- Je t'aime Bella, dit-il soudain. Et ce qu'il s'est passé cet été ne change rien pour moi. J'éprouverai toujours les mêmes sentiments pour toi, quoiqu'il se passe dans l'avenir. Je ne te demande pas de redevenir comme avant et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je te laisserais tout le temps qu'il te faudra mais sache que je t'aime.

Ces mots enlevèrent un poids qui me pesait sur le cœur. Malgré toutes ses déclarations qu'il m'avait faites auparavant j'avais angoissé. J'avais craint qu'après les événements de cet été, mon mutisme et mon détachement, qu'il ne veuille plus de moi. Malgré mes fautes il m'aimait toujours. Et cela ne changerai pas, il serait toujours près de moi. Je tournai la tête vers lui, un pauvre sourire aux lèvres. Il leva la main doucement et me caressa les joues.

- Tu pleure ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Je reniflai et posai ma main sur la sienne.

- Je t'aime aussi Edward.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

- Bella à toi !

- Hum ?

- C'est ton tour, grogna Emmett.

Jasper, Edward et Emmett étaient entrain de se faire battre par Rosalie, Alice et moi. C'était plus exactement du à Alice et Rosalie vu que n'avait pas réussi à toucher une quille depuis le début de la partie. Je ne sais pas comment je me débrouillai mais la boule tombait à chaque fois dans les couloirs, déclenchant les rires de tout le monde. En tout cas, Emmett avait du mal à avalé le fait qu'il soit entrain de se faire battre par des filles. Rosalie jubilait de le voir grognon et n'en manquait pas une pour le faire savoir. Une partie de bowling entre vampire valait vraiment le détour, et je ne regrettai aucunement d'être venue.

Dans leurs règles personnelles, tous les coups étaient permis pour déconcentrer l'adversaire, et ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

Je me levai et empoignai la boule.

- Les quilles, Bella, c'est elle que tu dois viser n'oublie pas, pouffa jasper.

Je rougis et me concentrai le plus possible. J'expirai et lançai la boule en balançant mon bras. Sauf que je la lâchais au mauvais moment elle parti en arrière, dégomma Alice au passage.

- Aïïïe ! Bella !

Emmett explosa de rire, bientôt suivi d'Edward, Rosalie et Jasper. Je poussai un petit cri et me précipitai sur Alice.

- Excuse-moi Alice ! je suis vraiment désolé.

Honteuse je me cachais le visage dans mes mains. Comment quelqu'un pouvant être aussi maladroite ?

- La boule doit aller sur la piste, Bella, gronda Alice.

- Je suis désolé, répétai-je effondré.

Deux bras m'enlacèrent et Edward murmura à mon oreille :

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, ça arrive à tout le monde.

Un nouveau rire le secoua qu'il tenta tant bien que mal de contenir. Quant à Emmet, si je n'avais pas su qu'il était un vampire, j'aurai craint pour son cœur. Il rigolait tellement qu'il était à présent écroulé par terre. Jasper et Rosalie rigolai plus doucement en secouant la tête.

- Arrêter de rire c'est pas drôle ! s'écria Alice

Je ne sais pas si c'est le contraste de sa phrase avec ce qui venait de se passer ou le rire contagieux d'Emmett, toujours est-il que je me mis moi aussi à rire. Alice me regarda, éberlué. Puis elle me sauta dans les bars et se mit elle aussi à rire.

Une fois que mon rire se fut quelque peu calmé je m'essuyai les joues et me détachai d'Alice.

- Et bien ! il y a avait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas rie comme ça ! s'exclama-t-elle les yeux brillant.

- Tu n'as pas songé à une carrière de comique ? pouffa Emmett en se relevant.

Je rougis une nouvelle fois en songeant à ma maladresse limite légendaire. Edward m'attira dans ses bras et je me nichai dans son cou. J'inspirai avec délice son odeur. Je baillai et fermai les yeux.

- Tu veux rentrer ? demanda Edward.

Je hochais simplement la tête.

- Partez devant, dis Jasper.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux quand je me sentis décoller du sol.

- Tu tiens à peine les yeux ouvert, sourit Edward. Et puis nous avons assez rigolé pour aujourd'hui tu ne crois pas ?

Je grommelai et essayai de ne pas penser à tous les regards braqués sur nous. Je me laissai bercer et refermai les yeux.

- Dors ma Bella, murmura Edward.

**PDV Jacob**

Cela faisait maintenant 2 jours que j'avais cessé tout contact avec la meute. 2 jours que je survivais malgré moi. J'avais marché jusqu'à un cours d'eau pour m'abreuvé mais les quelques baies que je trouvai ne suffisaient pas à faire passé la faim. Il fallait que je chasse. Mais pour cela je devais me transformer. Au final je crois que ne pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé était encore pire que de savoir qu'il y avait de grande chance pour que Bella et une grande partie de la meute soit mort. Bella. Je l'aimais tellement, comme jamais je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Ce qu'il me liait à elle était plus fort que l'imprégnation. J'avais pu ressentir celle-ci à travers mes frères de meute et elle n'était pas comparable à ce que je ressentais pour Bella. Elle était mon rayon de soleil, ma confidente, ma drogue. Je comprenais maintenant le buveur de sang quand il avait tenté de se suicider. Vivre sans elle, sans nouvelles était un supplice.

Je me laissais tomber sur une pierre et pris ma tête entre mes mains. J'étais lâche. Je refusais d'affronter la vérité. Je savais pourtant que c'est elle qui guidera mon avenir. Sans Bella la vie serait inutile. Les buveurs de sang devaient mourir aussi. Je les traquerais jusqu'au dernier. Ils étaient responsables de sa mort. Tuer le docteur blond serait difficile car il était le seul pour qui je témoignai un tant soit peu de sympathie. Mais ils devaient tous mourir.

Ma décision était prise. Je me levai d'un bond et me mis à courir. Je laissai mes sens se perdre et invoquait la transformation. Un en soupir je fus loup. Mes pattes martelèrent le sol en cadence. Soudain je m'arrêtai et me mis à hurler. Je hurlai ma douleur, mon désespoir et ma colère. Je hurlai pour Bella et mes frères de meute.

* * *

**Et voilà ! je vous dis j'ai pleiin d'idée pour la suite ! ^^**

**Laissez vos reviews, dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre !**

**Bisous bisous**

**M.**


	5. Avouer

Salut les gens ! désolé, désolé, désolé. Oui je sais je suis super en retard :/ mais bon en même temps je ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement ! ma connexion internet n'est pas vraiment génial du coup je n'ai pas réussi à mettre le chapitre avant aujourd'hui. Et puis c'est à croire que les profs se sont concerté pour me donner le plus de devoirs possible !

Bref, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, un peu court désolé.

Bonne lecture ! )

Depuis cette fameuse soirée au bowling, les choses étaient devenues à peu près normal. Enfin aussi normales que possible pour une famille de vampires. Chacun vaquaient à ses occupations, Carlisle était retourné travailler à l'hôpital, Emmett et Jasper allaient chasser, Rosalie bricolait sa voiture et Alice remplaçait notre garde robe. Quand à Edward et à moi, on se promenait dans la forêt où on allait discuter dans notre clairière. Nous étions maintenant en septembre, quelques semaines déjà que nous étions revenus du Mexique. A part de chastes baisers, Edward hésitait à me toucher. D'un certain point de vue cela me permettait de faire le point. Une seule chose était sûre cependant. J'aimai Edward et vivre sans lui me serait insupportable. Mais l'aimai-je d'amour ?

D'autres choses me tracassaient également Seth était venu à deux reprise à la villa pour prendre des nouvelles sur ma santé. Les loups pensaient que j'avais attrapé une maladie au Mexique, ce qui me valait cet état dépressif. J'avais profité des passages de Seth pour l'interroger au sujet de Jacob. D'après le jeune homme, il avait fui avant la bataille qui n'avait pas eu lieu et il n'avait pas repris sa forme de loup depuis. La meute n'avait donc pas de nouvelles de leur frère depuis une semaine.

Jacob. Sa présence, son sourire, sa chaleur me manquaient. Son amitié aussi. Savoir qu'il me pensait morte me révulsai. Seule la raison m'avait empêché de partir à sa recherche pour lui prouver que j'étais vivante. Et humaine. D'ailleurs cela aussi me tracassait. Avant notre voyage de noce, il était convenu qu'Edward me morde. Hors avec tous les derniers événements, mon immortalité était compromise. La réaction de la meute y était pour beaucoup. Et il était exclu qu'un des vampires ou des loups soient tués ou même blessés. Il faudrait donc qu'on parte, loin. Mais pas sans avoir dis au revoir à Jacob. D'ailleurs, notre dernière entrevue au mariage n'avait pas été des plus tranquilles. J'espérai chaque jours que Jacob reprendrai sa forme de loup. Hélas ce n'était pas encore le cas.

A quoi songes-tu ? me chuchota Edward.

Nous étions dans la clairière, l'un près de l'autre. Je me plongeai dans son regard et m'y noyait. Tout paraissait paisible et facile dans ces moments-là. Je détournai le regard la première et le posai sur le brin d'herbe que je triturai entre mes doigts.

A Jake, répondis-je sincèrement.

Je sentis Edward se tendre et soupirer doucement.

Je pensai aussi à ma transformation, continuai-je, hésitante.

Cette fois-ci il se raidit complètement. Il bougea de manière à me faire face, me tenant toujours entre ses bras. Il caressa ma joue et murmura :*

Pourquoi devenir un vampire est si important pour toi ?

Je veux rester éternellement à tes cotés, répondis-je, sûr de moi.

Le veux-tu vraiment ? chuchota Edward si bas que je dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Je le regardai sans comprendre.

Les choses ont changées entre nous mon amour, murmura-t-il douloureusement. Toi aussi tu l'as remarqué.

Je le dévisageai, ahurie et peinée. Il s'en était rendu compte.

Je suis désolé Edward, chuchotai-je en baissant les yeux. Mais je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je ressens, ce que je souhaite. Une seule chose est sur pour moi et ça ne changera jamais : je ne supporterai pas de vivre loin de toi. Je suis peut-être égoïste mais je ne veux pas que tu me quitte. Je t'aime. Je t'aime mais plus de la même façon qu'avant.

Retenues depuis trop longtemps, des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues. J'inspirai profondément et continuai. Si je ne lui avouai pas tout maintenant, je ne le ferai jamais

Quelque chose à changé, mes sentiments pour toi, lorsque Carlisle m'a enlevé mon bébé, notre bébé C'était le notre, une partie de nous et vous me l'avez enlevé !

Je sanglotai à présent Edward, le visage ravagé par la peine et le remord me pris dans ses bras et me berça.

Vous m'avez tous dis que c'était pour mon bien et qu'il avait beaucoup de chance pour que je meurs. Je ne peux supporter de te faire souffrir mais je te jure que j'ai essayé, j'ai essayé mais je n'y arrive pas ! redevenir comme avant c'est au dessus de mes forces. Ça me tue littéralement de te faire souffrir Edward mais…

Bella, Bella, chut mon amour, murmura Edward à mon oreille. Ma Bella, arrête de te fustiger. Je ne t'en veux pas, crois moi. que tu souhaite me garder au près de toi est plus que je n'aurai pu espérer. Même si maintenant tu m'aime différemment, tu m'aime encore et c'est le plus important. Alors arrête de te faire souffrir en imaginant des choses.

Il mit deux doigts sous mon menton et me releva doucement la tête. Il plongea son regard de bronze dans le mien et me fit un petit sourire triste. Il m'était impossible de ne pas m'en vouloir de lui faire de la peine malgré ses paroles pourtant, même si la culpabilité était toujours là, elle en était divisée par deux. Je séchais mes larmes sur mes joues et lui rendis son sourire. Je me calais ensuite dans ses bras et inspirai profondément. D'une simple respiration j'au l'impression d'ordonner mes pensée et de permettre une mise au point de mon cerveaux. Brusquement, j'avais l'impression de reprendre ma vie en main. Je levai la tête et observai le paysage autours de moi. Bien que plusieurs mois soient passés depuis cette fameuse journée où Edward s'était révélé à moi, la clairière était identique. Les mêmes fleurs bleues tapissaient le sol, les mêmes arbres aux troncs majestueux l'entouraient. « Comme quoi certaines choses reste les mêmes et ne change pas » songeai-je.

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel en sentant une goutte tomber sur ma joue. Le ciel était lourds, chargé de nuage menaçant.

Adieu belle journée, soupirai-je en songeant au rayon de soleil qui avait percé en début de matinée.

Rentrons, proposa Edward.

Je hochai la tête et me levai. Edward caressa furtivement ma joue puis me hissa sur son dos.

Tandis qu'on traversait la forêt à vive allure, je me surpris à sourire.

Les problèmes étaient loin d'être résolu, il fallait encore aborder la question du mariage, parler avec mon père qui depuis quelques temps nous téléphonait souvent – sans réponse de notre part – et Jacob… Mais le plus important était fait. Maintenant il suffisait simplement de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

PDV Jacob

Mon hurlement résonna longtemps son écho rebondissant entre les montagnes. Quelques secondes après les pensées de mes frère de meutes d'infiltrèrent dans ma tête.

Jake !

Jacob !

Pas trop tôt, frérot !

Heureux d'entendre mes frères, je retroussai mes babines en un sourire. Puis, songeant à ce qui m'avait fait me transformer, je repris une gueule normale. Je grognai et ils se turent tous.

Jacob.

Sam.

C'était à ne rien y comprendre. D'après toutes les pensées qui me parvenaient, aucuns loups ne manquaient à l'appel. Ils avaient tous survécu. Et les vampires ?

Personnes n'est mort, Jacob, annonça Sam en lisant mes pensées. Et personnes ne s'est battu.

Quoi ? mais et Bella ?

Bella n'a pas été transformé.

Mais vous m'aviez dit que…

On n'était sûr de rien, grogna Sam. Bella était belle et bien malade, une maladie attrapé au Mexique il paraît.

Je n'eu aucun mal à deviner son scepticisme. Et m'interrogeai.

on était à deux doigts de s'affronter quand Bella est sortit et nous a parler.

Sam m'explique brièvement les événements de la semaine dernière. Une onde de soulagement m'envahit. Le cœur léger, je me mis à courir, avalant les kilomètres qui me séparait de Forks.

Alors ? votre avis ? :D

Cliquer sur la tite bulle !

Bye, M.


End file.
